This invention is related to a Chinese pictograph or graphic generating device mounted on the printer port, especially to a chinese pictograph or graphic generating device mounted on the printer port to be externally installed between a PC and its printer.
Today, personal computers have been successfully developed into daily used installations and are widely needed in professional fields as they can work as efficiently as human brains and carry on calculation at an amazingly rapid speed. Nevertheless, end-users require further improved quality, especially the quality of character typeface. A conventionally-designed PC, which memorizes graphic data in a hard disk drive in its master computer, can only provide one kind of typeface (standard script) in one size because of the limited capacity of the disk, and are unable to perfectly control the quality of enlarged or reduced graphics or pictures.
Although some manufacturers have supplied a pictograph generating card to remedy the aforesaid disadvantages, as the generating card should be a built-in style in the PC, it is only available in certain brands of PC's and should be installed and maintained by professional technicians. For all the inconvenience, this generating card is not yet widely accepted. Besides, the card cannot be used in a lap-top or a notebook-type PC, either of which has too complicated internal structure and too small a space to contain this card. As a result, both these two types of portable PC's can hardly satisfy end-users with multiple-type characters, though they must be hot objects on the future market.